Those stars who breathe
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Un recueil de quatre textes Zemyx. AU/Canon) Pour Nuity !
1. Chapter 1

_Note :_ Ne laissons pas des personnes aussi sympathique que Nuity se languir de leur OTP ! Voici un Zemyx/Dexion assez tragique, mais qui inaugure cependant une série de quatre OS sur ce couple. Pour toi, Nuity ! Et pour tous ceux qui aiment ce pairing adorable.

 _Note 2 :_ Un immense merci à petite Wa, comme toujours. Ecrivez lui un petit mot, ça lui fera plaisir !

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** **Les personnages ne sont évidement pas les miens. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

 _Résumé de cet OS :_

Dans un minuscule village brûlé par un incendie, il ne reste que deux survivants. Deux enfants très différents. L'un à une pneumonie, l'autre la plus rêveuse des envies de vivre. /UA tragedy. Zemyx-Dexion.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Those stars who breathe.**

La nuit était si calme, ce soir-là. Quelques fleurs des neiges pointaient même le bout de leurs pétales en cette période glaciale, prêtent à l'éclosion de leur cœur de cristal.

C'était beau.

Tout se muait dans un silence profond, les habitants du village marchant comme des fantômes avec la même lenteur douce et paisible, errant au travers des rues si bien connues, pavées, longues, étroites et congelées. L'hiver avait quelque chose de magique ici, un petit côté enchanteur et désolant, comme si la glace avait un jour eu le pouvoir de stopper la vie et le temps. Un mouvement éternel qui revenait chaque année, avec ses malheurs, ses joies et ses larmes, et qui ponctuait la vie des enfants dans ce bourg trop calme.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Le bleu du ciel d'hiver s'était soudainement embrasé, avec la violence de la foudre qui déchire le ciel, virant tour à tour à l'orange puissant, au rouge éclatant, à un gris sale presque poussiéreux. Le village brûlait, simplement. Nul n'en sut jamais la raison. Quelques cris étouffés dans les flammes, des centaines de corps disloqués happés par les bouches béantes de leurs propres maisons. Le ronflement des nuages de cendres qui irritent les poumons et écorchent la gorge, brûlent les yeux des hommes jusqu'à les rendre aveugles.

Cet incendie fit fondre les corps dans le froid, plongeant ce monde miniature dans un état de délabrement à peine croyable. Le silence présent n'avait désormais plus rien du silence tiède et serein qui couvait jusqu'alors les habitants. Ce silence-là suintait bel et bien le mutisme sourd des spectres gémissants, créant aux alentours une couverture moite de mort et de charbon. Tout était laid, désormais.

_o_

« J'ai mal. »

« T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Attends un peu… »

C'était lourd. Bien trop lourd, et il le savait. Plus il essayait de soulever cette poutre en bois, plus le petit Demyx se disait qu'il n'arriverait à rien. C'était dans sa nature. Il avait toujours été faible, fuyait le combat comme la peste, et échangeait volontiers des dizaines de ses billes à ses camarades pour éviter d'avoir affaire à quelques gros durs après l'école. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Un règne naturel selon lui, ou le rêveur passif qu'il était finirait par s'éteindre lentement, sans laisser de traces. Et c'est ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Quand tout s'était consumé et qu'il avait vu grandir le torrent de flammes, scindant le ciel, bouffant les âmes, il n'avait rien pensé. C'était assez joli, plutôt poétique, et mis à part l'odeur de chair grillé qui tapissait les murs de sa maison en ruines, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de dérangeant. Demyx était un petit garçon enjoué, parfois insouciant, et tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Une fois la frénésie flamboyante passée, il était sorti des décombres en se tortillant vigoureusement et avait essuyé les traces noirâtres qui salissaient son pyjama d'une main, ordonnant à son cœur de se calmer un peu. S'il arrivait à trouver papa et maman, il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. Confiant, il se faufila donc à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, une main en visière, et s'époumona un quart d'heure durant.

Personne ne répondit.

Demyx ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pieds nus, il fit le tour du pâté de maison, ignorant les quelques membres calcinés qui semblaient pousser un peu partout sur son passage, négligeant la terre qui chauffait sous ses pieds et le craquement des arbres rendant leur dernier souffle. Le ciel était gris et moche, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez. Une main près du cœur, l'autre pendant près de sa hanche, le garçon respirait vite et ses yeux parcouraient les alentours en tous sens. Trouver un visage, entendre une voix, sentir un mouvement, quelque part. La tranquillité ambiante le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, tout comme les particules stagnantes posées sur le bord de ses paupières l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Il secoua la tête, hurla un moment, puis s'assit par terre. La plante de ses pieds prenait une sale teinte cuisante et quelques échardes s'étaient logées sous son talon, lui causant une souffrance inattendue et relativement gênante.

Cependant, il fallait bien plus que cela pour décourager le petit garçon. Après une pause de courte durée, celui-ci se remit debout et continua ses recherches avec dynamisme, sifflotant un air clair et enjoué pour se donner du courage. Ni sous les pierres, ni près de la boulangerie, ni sous le verre, ni parmi les bocaux renversés de l'épicerie. Tant pis. Une heure passa, puis deux. Le froid clément de l'aube courait dans son cou et mordait ses mollets, lui arrachant quelques jurons enfantins, mais il continua. Il trouverait forcément. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la lueur dans les yeux de Demyx se perdait. Malgré les chansons qu'il fredonnait pour troubler le silence, malgré le sourire en demi-lune qu'il affichait lorsqu'un petit bruissement, même infime, se faisait entendre.

Lorsque le clocher carbonisé sonna les deux coups éraillés du petit matin, ses yeux étaient devenus gris.

A force de marche, il avait bien entendu fini par trouver papa et maman. Il préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Papa, encore, avait été reconnaissable. Les doigts atrophiés, le nez enfoncé dans le crâne, les tendons des poignets ouverts et du sang plein la bouche, certes. Mais il avait encore les traits doux de son père et la peau blanche. Maman, elle, lui avait soulevé le cœur. Etendue près d'un plant d'asphodèles flétris, un bras passé dans ses courts cheveux blonds, elle semblait hurler mille douleurs de par sa bouche sèche et distendue. Ses yeux, autrefois d'une limpide couleur amande, oscillaient entre le blanc et le rouge comme deux boutons de veste plantés dans son visage immonde et bouffi, presque inexistant. Devait-il parler de son corps ? Un amas de chair à l'odeur insoutenable de brûlé, luisant et grumeleux, tirant tantôt sur le noir, tantôt sur le cramoisi dans ses plis les moins creux. Un cadavre. Un monstre calciné et immobile avait remplacé sa mère à la voix douce, le parfum du souffre ayant dévoré sa délicate odeur de violette. Il se souvient l'avoir regardé, vaguement, avant de poser un baiser dégoûté dans sa chevelure éparse. Un ultime au revoir.

Puis il était parti faire un dernier tour, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait que lui. C'est en trainant des pieds jusqu'à l'ancienne bibliothèque qu'il avait entendu un cri. Un peu comme un feulement, un pleur contrarié. Il avait couru, oubliant les restes de papier éparpillés qui se froissaient sous ses orteils, et s'était approché le plus près possible. Une immense poutrelle s'étalait en travers d'un amas d'ouvrages et, écrasé sous ceux-là, un gamin grognait faiblement. Malgré lui, un large sourire avait barré le visage de Demyx. Après un temps interminable de recherches, il avait enfin trouvé une personne. Et il allait la sauver, coûte que coûte : à l'instant, il se sentait gonflé de gratitude envers cet être qui avait daigné se montrer à lui.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il, levant les yeux vers le ciel assombri.

L'être en question se trouva bizarrement être un garçon de son âge. Il avait le visage rougi par l'effort, des yeux ardoises remplis d'une intelligence éclatante et de déconcertants cheveux bleutés, dont une mèche plus longue que les autres lui mangeait la moitié de la face. Cela fit rire Demyx, et il eut l'impression de ne plus avoir été heureux depuis des lustres. L'autre fronça les sourcils et le regarda sautiller vers lui, essayant d'éviter tant bien que mal les multiples débris qui les séparaient. Une fois à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, le garçon effleura le bois du bout des doigts et se gratta la tempe. Que faire, à présent ?

Ainsi, Demyx se retrouvait à tenter l'impossible, ses bras minces agrippant une charge bien trop pesante, les mains couvertes d'échardes, le souffle court. Sa respiration faisait trembler l'atmosphère et, de temps à autre, il regardait en direction du gamin aux cheveux bleus, juste pour s'assurer que celui-ci vivait encore.

« Accroches-toi, ça ne prendra qu'une minute ! »

Le petit garçon, dont les cheveux blonds couverts de poussière tombaient à présent en travers de ses yeux, essaya d'avoir l'air heureux en disant cela. C'était ça à chaque fois : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'affirmer une ânerie pour paraitre plus sûr de lui, ou simplement pour se donner du courage. Parfois, il mentait juste pour se sentir léger, pour ne plus endosser le poids d'une vie trop lourde. Parce que ça faisait du bien. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs heures. Peut-être même devrait-il abandonner le seul être encore vivant à ses côtés, à cause de son échec. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, concentrant toute son énergie et tout son poids sur la poutre de bois.

La soulever, ôter cette charge immense…

« Tu sais, d'après Isaac Newton*, si deux corps ponctuels de masses respectives Ma et Mb s'attirent avec des forces de mêmes valeurs, vectoriellement opposées d'une part, mais proportionnelles à chacune des masses, tout en étant par ailleurs inversement proportionnelle au carré de la distance qui les sépare, et si cette force a pour direction la droite passant par le centre de gravité de ces deux corps, alors, en considérant que tu es Ma et la poutrelle Mb, tu devrais pouvoir me sortir de là assez rapidement. »

Demyx ouvrit très grand la bouche et oublia la chose étrange qui lui sciait actuellement le bout des doigts. En contrebas, une joue contre la terre cendrée, l'enfant aux yeux sombres le fixait avec insistance, une expression désabusée peinte sur le visage. Il avait les lèvres pincées -sûrement autant de douleur que de mépris- et le fixait doucement, un peu dans le vague. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Demyx comprenne un traitre mot de son charabia.

«… Quoi ? »

« Tires la poutre vers le bas et fais un pas sur ta droite. J'ai lu ça dans un livre. »

Ça, c'était déjà plus à sa portée. Même s'il avait du mal à voir en quoi pousser un gros truc vers le sol tout en reculant pouvait avoir un effet quelconque, il obtempéra en hochant de la tête. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, non ? Demyx ferma les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans la matière brute, faisant basculer tout son corps en arrière tandis que l'autre propulsait difficilement l'objet de ses souffrances en avant.

Après deux essais, la poutre de bois chuta finalement sur le côté, libérant enfin son prisonnier. Celui-ci se traina mollement sur le sol, sans un regard à son sauveur, et commença à chercher un appui potable pour se relever. De bonne grâce, Demyx s'approcha et, tout sourire, lui offrit sa main.

« Non. Ça ira. »

La voix du garçon aux cheveux bleutés, à la fois rêche et satinée, claqua comme un fouet dans le vide de la nuit. Aidé d'une imposante pierre appartenant autrefois à la bâtisse, celui-ci se releva, dignement, et lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie. Pourtant, Demyx sentait que quelque chose clochait et, bien que ce refus ne l'ai pas froissé outre mesure, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Pourquoi cette incompréhensible envie de solitude ?

« Je suis Demyx. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, maintenant ! »

« Je sais. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, ce court assemblement de mots prononcés faiblement, les prunelles de Demyx s'écarquillèrent. Son vis-à-vis, dos à lui il y a quelques secondes, venait de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il était droit, mais avait les poings si serrés que ses ongles avaient sans nul doute pénétré sa chair : son unique œil, bleu du sel des larmes, était brillant d'une douleur irréelle. Demyx devina sans peine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure physique. Il secoua la tête, indolemment, et s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Les lèvres noircies, le menton tremblant, le garçon aux iris éteints fit craquer la faible distance qui les séparait en se laissant glisser contre son cœur, pressant de ses mains le tissu fin et crasseux. Demyx laissa faire, enlaçant les frêles épaules qui s'offraient à lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avec le mince espoir de pouvoir le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il l'attira à lui, cachant ses propres larmes, chacun enfonçant son nez dans le cou de l'autre : peu importait la saleté, la sueur ou la cendre, à présent. Ils étaient deux.

_o_

« On m'appelle Zexion. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir la main. »

Voilà un quart d'heure que les deux enfants marchaient, côte à côte, les doigts étroitement noués. Un mince sourire planait sur les lèvres de Demyx, qui de temps en temps glissait une main dans ses cheveux brunis par l'obscurité avant de fixer le vide avec conviction, tel un grand personnage de roman en intense réflexion. Cela amusa Zexion qui, même s'il avait une partie du visage cachée, démontrait un visage clair et relativement expressif. Certes, il n'avait jamais été bon public et l'humour n'était pas son point fort, mais savoir que la personne à ses côtés avait le don magique de pouvoir faire sourire n'importe qui –même les morts- le rassurait étrangement. Demyx hocha la tête.

« C'est sympa, Zexion. Je ne suis pas obligé, mais j'aime bien. Et puis, tu pourrais te perdre. »

La phrase s'acheva dans un souffle trop doux, et le garçon stoppa sa marche. Il avait remarqué, après avoir un peu parlé avec lui, que Demyx n'était pas de ces enfants fatalistes et fainéants qu'il avait pu rencontrer le dimanche sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il était joyeux, enthousiaste et compréhensif. Cependant, il lui arrivait parfois d'apercevoir une infime lueur de solitude dans son regard bleu-vert, comme nichée dans les recoins troubles de sa pupille.

Une hirondelle de tristesse faisait peu à peu son nid dans l'âme de son compagnon, et Zexion n'aimait pas ça.

« Je ne me perdrais pas. J'ai appris à me guider à l'aide des étoiles. » Murmura-t-il faiblement, resserrant sa prise sur les paumes du blond.

Il continua.

« Dans un livre, il était écrit que les constellations étaient les points de repères ancestraux des Mayas, une tribu savante d'antan. Ces alignements d'étoiles paraissaient danser dans le ciel : les Mayas commencèrent donc à les répertorier. Ensuite, d'après une légende, on dit que c'est parce que la respiration des étoiles changeait en fonction de leurs danses que les constellations n'étaient pas visibles à chaque saison… »

Et ni une ni deux, au fur et à mesure que Zexion racontait, les yeux de Demyx se remirent à étinceler.

_o_

Deux jours. Sans manger. Ni boire. Un ciel toujours aussi maussade et des nuits toujours aussi froides. Allongés sous l'habitacle d'un grenier miteux dont le bois craquait sous leurs poids, les deux garçons grelotaient, resserrés l'un contre l'autre. Parfois Demyx chantait, la tête de Zexion posé sur ses genoux, ou bien créait toutes sortes de devinettes que son compagnon résolvait en un clin d'œil. A chaque fois, le garçon rêveur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la fertilité d'esprit de son ami, sa propre intelligence se limitant à fabriquer des traquenards à poissons ou quelques lance-pierres mal dégrossis. Zexion, quant à lui, lisait des poèmes. Il les écrivait à la suie sur les murs de leurs divers abris de fortune puis, couché dans le noir, le front posé contre celui de Demyx, les récitait à voix haute, son souffle faisant vibrer son corps entier. C'était chaud et rassurant.

Au cours de leur errance, les deux garçons avait maigris et de larges poches violacées leurs couvraient désormais le dessous des paupières, la fatigue creusant peu à peu leurs traits, gagnant chaque jour la course folle du temps et du sommeil. Vers le milieu de ces journées identiques, il leur arrivait parfois de sortir du grenier pour prendre l'air mais aussi et avant tout, pour tromper la faim. Car si Zexion connaissait le nom de nombreuses baies et racines, la forêt alentour semblait avoir subi le même sort que le village et il ne fut bientôt plus possible de s'alimenter de façon régulière. Il fallut donc faire un choix.

« Par quoi on commence, Zexion ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est atroce. »

« Ils ont tous les yeux si vides… »

« Si tu fermes les tiens, tu ne verras rien. »

« Et pour le goût ? »

« C'est comme un barbecue géant. Imagine un goût… »

« Fumé ? Un peu rance, mais salé. Comme du bacon ? »

« Voilà. Comme du bacon. Allez, Demyx. »

Accroupis près d'un corps informe, rongé par une multitude d'asticots lisses et gluants, les deux garçons regardaient avec avidité cette ultime chance de survie. C'était Demyx qui, en trainant par inadvertance entre les décombres, avait buté sur un cadavre moins endommagé que les autres. Un adolescent, à en juger par sa taille convenable. Une chair en voie de putréfaction à l'odeur douteuse, des os visibles par endroits, et deux-trois ligaments pas trop difficiles à mâcher. Après un instant de réflexion, l'enfant à la mine réjouie fini par appeler son compère, plutôt fier d'avoir trouvé de quoi subsister pendant trois jours, au moins.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à débattre sur le goût probable de la chair humaine, faute de quoi ils se retrouveraient le ventre vide, obligés de se dévorer l'un l'autre. Et cela ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

Demyx eut un haut le cœur.

« Je prends la main gauche. Ça se détache mieux. Ok ? »

« Moi, le pectoral droit. Expire un bon coup, Demyx. On y va ? »

« Pas de… problème. »

Chacun munit de leurs morceaux respectifs, les deux enfants croquèrent lentement dans la chair, mâchant, avalant. Il semblait à Demyx que son estomac devenait de plomb, une chape de métal rouillé recouvrant ses tripes, un feu glacé dégoulinant dans sa gorge à chaque bouchée. Il mangeait un être humain. Un membre du village. Un garçon qui, s'il avait eu quelques années de moins et un peu plus de chance, aurait pu être leur ami. Zexion, à ses côtés, ne baissait pas les yeux sur son repas. Il regardait droit devant lui, essuyant les croûtes âcres de sang qui parsemaient le dessus de sa propre portion d'un air distrait. Puis, sans prévenir, il planta son œil profond dans le sien.

« Dem'. Tu sais comment les hommes appellent ce que l'on fait ? »

Son vis-à-vis pencha la tête, la bouche pleine, l'invitant à continuer en silence.

« Du cannibalisme. »

Il avait dit cela placidement, sans expression, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il ne les voyait pas, ne voulais pas les voir. Ni le bout de viande pourri qui pliait sous l'assaut de sa mâchoire, ni ses mains graisseuses de l'huile humaine, ni même le regard apitoyé de son ami inconscient. Il se dégoûtait. Sèchement il se leva, planta Demyx devant le mort, parcouru quelques mètres et s'étouffa bruyamment, vomissant par à-coup ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Ce n'était pas tant la saveur de la chose, l'aspect, ou même la texture. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la perte d'humanité qui grandissait en lui. La cassure dans son cœur qui l'incitait à mélanger différents organes, et pire, à _cuisiner_ ça. A en faire quelque chose de _bon_.

« Zexion ! Zexion, ça va pas ? »

Le blond lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains, cracha le petit vers blanchâtre qui gigotait entre ses dents et accouru auprès de son ami, qui était pâle comme un drap de literie propre.

« Hé ! Zexion. Tu m'entends ? »

Il se sentait glisser. Comme quand son parrain, un homme blond, creusé, aux prunelles vert poison, se prenait à lui lire de beaux vers en latin sur la physique quantique. Un voile nébuleux de sommeil, un parfum abject plein la bouche, l'impression de flotter sur un lit de plumes…

« Vexen ? Tu as… mis de l'opium là-dedans, non ? Je…connais… »

« Non, pas Vexen. De-myx. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Zexion ! »

 _Zexion_.

 **Zexion**.

« Zexion… »

_o_

Son front était brûlant. Plus le garçon blond y posait la paume, plus il lui semblait qu'un feu crépitait sous la peau du crâne de son acolyte. Inquiet, il le regardait de haut en bas, recouvrait son corps frissonnant d'une couverture arrachée à un lit quelconque, et attendait. Après sa brusque perte de connaissance (que Demyx attribuait à la déshydratation), il avait frénétiquement cherché une source d'eau potable et, grâce à son sens de l'orientation inexistant, avait failli se perdre. Cela lui avait tout de même permit de recueillir une quantité suffisante d'eau bénite, confinée au cœur d'une église délabrée apparue là par hasard. Un vrai trésor. Comme il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas tout boire d'un coup !

Arrivé au grenier, il avait glissé quelques lampées dans la gorge de Zexion, et celui-ci avait à peine bougé. Il respirait mal, et Demyx se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il est vrai que le garçon à la chevelure bleuâtre parlait peu et n'était pas du genre à pousser la chansonnette, mais tout de même. Ses lèvres étaient blanchies et tirées, son souffle court. Certaines fois, il se mettait à tressauter bizarrement, et Demyx commençait à avoir un peu peur. Dans ces moments-là, il se calait au-dessus de lui, écartait les pans de la tunique qu'il portait, et écrasait le creux de ses mains sur le torse mince de l'autre : alors, la tête de Zexion se relevait brusquement, un râle d'outre-tombe paraissait sortir des profondeurs de ses poumons, et de longues trainées visqueuses, couleur de rouille, découlaient de sa bouche.

C'était immonde. Et effrayant.

_o_

« Demyx. Demyx. Réveilles toi… »

Pressé contre le corps avachi de son ami, le susnommé ouvrit ses yeux englués par la nuit.

« Aide-moi. Je dois sortir. »

« Hein… ? »

« Dehors. Sur le toit. »

La respiration sifflante, hachée et brusque de Zexion acheva de réveiller Demyx. Il se redressa, une étrange odeur le prenant peu à peu à la gorge. Un parfum métallique et plutôt écœurant, qui se déposait dans ses narines au compte-gouttes, imprégnant chaque parcelle de son cerveau…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le malade qu'il comprit.

Du sang. La couette qui les recouvrait tous les deux en était imprégnée, l'éclat brillant des fluides infectieux la faisant comme luire dans l'obscurité. Une main devant la bouche, les pupilles dilatées, Zexion le fixait.

Une lueur de tristesse résidait au fond de son regard bleu-gris. Alors Demyx acquiesça, sans dire un mot, et lui prit la main.

« Tu m'expliqueras quand on sera là-haut. »

A cause de la faiblesse grandissante de Zexion, ils mirent plus de temps que prévu à grimper sur le toit. Le garçon aux mèches blondes le trainait difficilement, se forçant à ignorer les gémissements erratiques de son compagnon, ou même ses raclements de gorge douloureux. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami était tombé malade si vite.

Ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

Pour accéder au toit, ils avaient dû traverser une petite lucarne d'où pendait une antique échelle, puis se hisser sur les anciennes fondations de la bâtisse. Dehors l'air était vif, et les quelques poussières qui résidaient dans le village voletaient en masse, tournoyant dans le vent, semblables à un tranquille blizzard neigeux.

« Là, ça ira. On voit bien les étoiles. »

Demyx lâcha Zexion qui s'appuyait sur lui, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Une quinte de toux rauque suivit ses paroles, et il tomba doucement, la tête reposant sur les uniques tuiles propres encore accrochées à la toiture.

« Tu peux me dire, maintenant ? »

« Oui. Tout. »

Zexion l'invita à le rejoindre de la main, une main agile et froide, amicale et douce.

Amical. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

Ni avec les autres lorsqu'il se rendait en solitaire à la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire, pour étudier l'astrologie, les sciences, la poésie. Ni avec ses parents qu'ils avaient totalement ignorés jusqu'à leur mort subite. Arsenic. Son parrain, ce saint homme, l'avait ensuite élevé avec amour et considération, lui enseignant l'insensibilité la plus totale et un goût particulièrement étrange pour les expériences. Zexion ne s'en plaignit pas. Il aimait apprendre. Puis, un jour, il attrapa un rhume. Il simple rhume, vraiment. Sa santé déclinait peu à peu cependant, son infection dégénérant en grippe sévère, son état empirant. Son parrain l'empêcha de sortir. Le petit garçon qu'il était restait donc au lit toute la journée, à l'abri des vents et dans l'obscurité, lisant, lisant, lisant toujours. Il avait appris tant de choses.

Et un matin Vexen entra, un filtre à la main, le sourcil plissé et le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé un remède. »

Et par miracle, Zexion guérit. Il retourna à la bibliothèque, continua à ignorer les autres. Puis vient l'incendie. Ses précieux ouvrages brûlés, son parrain pulvérisé dans le laboratoire, les mains encore serrés sur son éclatant bec bunsen. La fuite à travers le village, la course jusqu'à son refuge littéraire, la poutre du lieu qui s'écrase sur son corps mais qui, curieusement, ne le blesse pas. Et Demyx.

« Toi. C'est un peu ta faute, finalement. Tu aurais dû me laisser où j'étais, sans rien faire. Je serais mort. A cause de toi, à cause de ces nuits froides, peut-être même à cause de ton eau dégoûtante, je suis de nouveau tombé malade. »

Demyx ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Zexion, d'un regard, le fit taire.

« Ça fait mal. Avant, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Mon lit, mes poumons étaient devenus comme une prison. C'est une pneumonie qui me tue, Demyx. Je vais mourir. Et ce sera ta faute. Pourtant, tu es là. Tu chantes des chansons, tes cheveux blonds sont désordonnés et mille fois plus antigravitationnels que les miens. Tu siffles dans un brin d'herbe, il devient comme une flûte. Tu es crédule et tu ne comprends rien, mais ta joie de vivre surpasse tout le savoir que je n'aurai jamais. Tu… »

« Arrêtes de parler, tu vas t'essouffler. »

Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Demyx affichait un sourire heureux, un sourire niais. Ses dents parvenaient presque à éblouir l'autre garçon, qui en oublia de tousser. Dans ses yeux, ses deux purs iris à la couleur indéfinissable, un océan de tristesse se plaisait à côtoyer de belles vagues vertes, aux teintes du bonheur. Zexion se noya, un instant.

« Tu peux mourir ce soir. C'est pas trop grave, je veillerais sur toi comme une étoile. Par contre, tu me jures de ne pas rester tout seul quand tu seras là-haut. Je veux que tu danses avec les constellations, comme chez les Mayas ! Ok ? »

L'enfant aux cheveux bleus contint un sourire. Il y avait réellement cru ?

« Ok. Juré, Demyx. »

Les heures qui suivirent, aucun des deux ne parla. Le souffle de Zexion, de plus en plus fragile, se mélangeait aux gémissements du vent, tandis que Demyx, qui caressait rêveusement les mèches de son ami, chantonnait dans le vide.

« Brille brille petite étoile,  
Dans la nuit qui se dévoile.  
Tout là-haut au firmament,  
Tu scintilles comme un diamant,  
Brille brille petite étoile,  
Vieille sur ceux qui dorment en bas… »

Enfin, vers les premières lueurs de l'aube, le corps de Zexion devint froid. Demyx passa une dernière fois ses doigts dans la chevelure bleutée, arrangeant l'unique mèche, et, doucement, embrassa ses lèvres.

Pour aspirer son dernier souffle.

Dans le silence de ce village d'hiver, embrumé par les cendres et la Mort, une voix s'éleva, un matin. Eraillée, elle brisa la quiétude de l'endroit.

« Si les étoiles respirent, j'espère que je pourrais un jour danser avec toi, Zexion. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Note :_ J'avais promis à Nuity une série de quatre OS sur le Zemyx, et voici le second ! Pour toi, Nuity ! Et pour tous ceux qui aiment ce pairing-ci. Ce deuxième chapitre, totalement distinct du premier, et le fruit d'une nuit blanche et d'un manque cruel d'inspiration pour TCÂ. Je suis vidée. Mais j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop ! Pleins de bisous. Ya.

 _Note 2 :_ Wa étant absente en ce moment, veuillez pardonner les quelques fautes d'orthographes ayant osé se camoufler entre les lignes. Uh.

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** **Les personnages ne sont évidement pas les miens. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

 _Résumé de cet OS :_

Zexion tombe amoureux du personnage de son roman, un blond fantasque et doux. Cet OS est avant tout basé sur l'amour des mots et les histoires de contes, les sentiments profonds d'un personnage et du lecteur. /Pseudo-UA Romance-Zemyx.

Warning : mentions d'AkuRoku et de RokuShi. o/ Je ne saurais quel rating donner à cette histoire. T+, peut être ?

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

EDIT : J'ai recorrigé cet OS en l'absence de Wa : y'en avait besoin. Normalement, mes fautes ne vous embêteront plus. ;0;

* * *

 **A story of Nothing.**

« …La mer est éternelle. Et Demyx aime la mer. Ses remous scintillants, ses éclats salés. La souplesse de l'écume qui s'étale sur le sable brûlant, comme le chat qui se couche sur la pierre.

La mer, c'est la fin de son voyage, et le début d'un autre. Cette grande étendue, aussi cruelle que la mort, aussi sereine qu'une mère, est sa plus grande amie. Elle l'aidera, toujours.

Parce qu'il l'aime et, qu'un jour, elle le lui rendra. Il le sait. Il le sens. Alors Demyx saute et nage, au risque de se noyer, avalant des litres d'eau qui lui brûlent la langue, lui éreintent la gorge, buvant chacune des larmes salées de la mer, confiant et fou à la fois, échappant encore une fois à ses ennemis qui hurlent, sur la berge. Qui le traitent de lâche. Qui crient sa solitude, bavant de haine, écumant de rage.

Mais lui le sait, il n'est pas seul. L'eau coule sur son corps et l'englobe, formant une bulle protectrice autour de lui, un peu brillante dans la clarté obscure de la lune. Elle lèche son corps avec hargne et douceur, lui bouffe la peau et lui réchauffe le cœur.

Demyx aime la mer. Et tant qu'elle sera là, jamais il ne mourra.

Fin. »

« Zexion ! Eteignez votre lampe, il est bien plus que l'heure. Et n'oubliez pas de réviser votre arithmétique juste avant de dormir, c'est bon pour la mémoire ! »

Arithmétique. Mémoire. C'est tout ce qu'il a retenu.

Car Zexion, depuis quelques mois, n'est plus un enfant sage. Zexion, c'est ce jeune homme d'un âge respectable, de constitution plutôt faible, de taille plutôt petite, de mémoire plutôt large, assis sur le bord de son lit, les doigts crispés sur la couverture en cuir noir d'un livre à peine achevé. Un livre anonyme écrit à l'encre brune des pauvres, un livre qu'il repose sous la première latte de son lit avec déférence, caché sous tous les autres.

Puis, ce garçon nommé Zexion se couche sur le côté, pousse un soupir, presse le doigt sur la tige de sa lampe à huile et s'endort, la tête plus pleine de rêves que de chiffres.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, voilà ensuite quatre gouvernantes qui le pressent, l'habillant de maintes façons différentes, louant son visage de poupée puis ce teint cireux qui lui donne l'air d'un homme de cabinet, admirant ses yeux du gris de l'orage, coiffant ses cheveux bleus d'une hideuse raie au milieu. Elles sourient, elles piaillent, pareilles à des poules devant leur beau poussin, mouillant même ses joues de baisers graisseux alors qu'il approche des seize ans. Quelle honte.

Oh, voilà déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'en formalise plus. Glacial, il lève une main menaçante, pinçant les lèvres en une délicieuse mimique, et déjà, elles se bousculent et sortent, le travail à peine terminé. Il est quatre heures.

Ensuite, Zexion descend, marche raide jusqu'à son cours de latin dans la fraîcheur du cloitre, puis, après une heure d'étude, retourne dans le salon. Là, il salue son bienfaiteur à la chevelure blonde et au visage d'aigle, lui récite trois vers de L'Iliade en grec, fait un demi-tour sur lui-même, et va ensuite s'assoir à sa place au bout de la grande table en bois de rose, où l'attend son couvert et sa soupe, rutilants. Puis vient l'équitation, la musique, le bain de dix heures, le déjeuner, le cours de botanique, l'enseignement de l'arithmétique, l'évasion drastique de l'astronomie, la leçon de littérature, l'heure du thé, la promenade au jardin, le recueillement, un double cours de langues, l'apprentissage de la rhétorique jusqu'au dîner et enfin, après la soupe de vingt-et-une heure suivie d'une prière le plus souvent marmonnée, un moment de lecture fort attendu par notre adolescent très occupé.

Là, il est seul. Là, alors que la nuit dévore les carreaux de sa chambre et que l'air du petit matin embaume sa chambre, Zexion se décoiffe, retire sa robe de chambre trop blanche, nettoie la poudre qui lui encrasse le nez. Zexion redevint peu à peu celui qu'il voudrait être. Il se met nu, attrape la couverture moelleuse à pleines mains et la tire vers lui, au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, sa petite lampe à huile calée près de son épaule, il soulève le matelas d'une main et fouille parmi une pile d'ouvrages épais, à la recherche de son trésor.

Un seul livre, un seul héros, mille histoires différentes.

Soudain, il le trouve. Le petit carnet de cuir, abîmé à la reluire, jaune comme les dents de Lucifer, corné comme sa tête. Un petit objet pas plus grand que la paume de la main, sale, vieux et tâché, mais d'une valeur inestimable. Car, depuis maintenant quelques mois, Zexion a remarqué que quelque chose de différent habitait ce carnet. Un esprit, une fée, un feu follet de rêve et d'amusement, un événement absolument indécent pour qui ne veut croire à la magie.

Ou au miracle.

En effet, tous les soirs, à la tombée de la nuit, un autre texte remplace celui écrit précédemment. C'est une autre aventure, d'autres affreux à combattre, une autre fin après cent pages de lecture intense. Mais toujours le même garçon pour affronter ses peurs, triompher de la mort, déjouer les sorts ou les coups d'un meurtrier ennemi, fidèle au poste.

Et quoi de mieux pour un véritable lecteur qu'une série qui ne finit jamais ? Dont jamais on ne se lasse ? Qui toujours se renouvelle ? Avide de découverte, la tête pleine de ce monde trop adulte qui le maintien chaque jour enfermé, Zexion s'échappe. Il part, loin, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre le livre, et, au matin, le retrouve sous son lit, comme s'il n'y avait jamais touché. Et c'est magique. Et les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminent. Peu à peu, il se sent comme complet.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant fait la découverte de ce cahier par le plus grand des hasards et, longtemps, l'avait délaissé comme un vulgaire manuscrit. Dédaigneux, il avait même été jusqu'à le jeter au feu, un matin d'hiver, persuadé qu'une futilité dans ce genre-là ne pouvait bien servir qu'à faire gronder quelques flammes dans l'âtre.

C'est le jour suivant, en fouillant par hasard dans l'immense bibliothèque, qu'il avait tiré des rayons un exemplaire étrangement similaire au petit feuillet, brûlé, torturé, tordu. Il l'avait donc touché. Puis avait crié sous le coup d'une brûlure mystérieuse : la côte du livre lui avait malicieusement carbonisé le creux de la main ! Outré, Zexion avait alors soufflé sur la mèche de cheveux bleutée qui lui pendait du front, puis était parti après avoir rangé le petit livre où il l'avait trouvé.

Le surlendemain, il y était néanmoins retourné, l'avait cherché, l'avait trouvé. A la même place. Et comme par enchantement, sa blessure avait disparu. A la fois fasciné et intrigué, le jeune garçon avait alors récupéré l'ouvrage dans sa chambre et, depuis, le lisait avec une avidité sans bornes, chaque nuit, dans son lit.

Et ce soir, il allait à nouveau découvrir une aventure de Demyx, ce jeune homme aux mèches blondes relevées vers le ciel, et au sourire candide plus triste que la pluie.

« **La Forêt de Feu.**

 _'_ _Si tu n'as pas de cœur, brûles toi les ailes. La lune t'aidera.'_ **Xem. Livre I.**

Il lui fallait courir. Sauter plus haut, courir plus loin, rire plus clair et hurler plus fort. Sinon, il ne passerait pas. C'était écrit, partout sur les murs des catacombes de la Cité Kindomèrts.

Voilà déjà trois jours que Demyx arpentait les caves de la mystérieuse ville de lumière, une torche en main, quelques esprits des eaux dans les poches profondes de sa sombre veste et une idée en tête.

Trouver la Forêt de Feu. Voilà ce qu'avait dit la jeune Nymphe qui s'était ri de lui, au détour d'une source, des éclairs pleins les yeux, la haine au bout des lèvres. Pourtant, Demyx ne pouvait que l'admettre. Elle avait raison. Car pour sauver les habitants de la ville voisine, Sillusiopolis, il devait retrouver Azel, le démon du Feu. Et ce fourbe se cachait depuis des millénaires dans la forêt avoisinante, brûlant d'une douleur sans limite et amer d'une peine lancinante, comme blessé chaque jour à vif par il ne savait quel mal foudroyant. Oui, bien sûr, le jeune homme connaissait la légende. Mais comment y croire ? Comment ne pas douter ? Azel faisait le mal depuis plus de mille ans, maintenant.

Et Demyx se demandait : « Comment peut-on porter un deuil aussi longtemps ? »

Et vous qui lisez, savez-vous la légende ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi donc vous la raconter.

Il y a bien longtemps, Sillusiopolis était belle. Ce n'était point la ville sombre et vide que nous connaissons tous et dont les pavés craquent désormais sous le poids du silence. A l'époque, ses rues n'étaient pas grises, l'atmosphère plus légère qu'un nuage et l'odeur plus suave que pesante. Partout s'étalaient rivières et vies, autant magiques qu'humaines, et des millions d'éclats de lumière baignaient les trois cités qui composaient la ville. Twinlight Town et ses levers de soleil roses et bleus, aussi sublime que reposante, Destynîlands et ses longues plages de sable turquoise perdues dans l'eau trop blanche, et enfin, les Radieux jardins, un endroit magnifique et coloré, gonflé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de rêves de tous horizons.

Voisine de Sillusiopolis, la Cité du Réveil, s'étendait Kindomèrts, autrefois connue sous le nom de Cité Lunaire, car aussi sèche et déserte que la lune elle-même.

Un jour, un démon paisible apparut près de Twinlight Town, puissant comme le soleil, rieur comme les étoiles. Ce n'était en ce temps qu'un être sans forme et sans pacte, voletant ça et là dans Sillusiopolis à la recherche d'un ami, d'un amusement, d'un plaisir inassouvi. Comme tous les démons, ses yeux reflétaient les tréfonds de son âme, et celui-ci possédait des prunelles vert olive, très douces et limpides, montrant une malice pétillante et une franchise sans nom. Ce démon portait le simple nom d'Azel, et contrôlait le feu, ne semblant cependant pas vouloir s'en servir outre mesure. Il restait parfois inactif des mois durant, se délectant de la chaleur d'un lever de soleil, savourant la quiétude et le bonheur au sein de Twinlight Town. Puis, un matin, alors qu'il s'étirait sous le clocher de la ville où il avait élu domicile, un bruit assourdissant le réveilla de sa torpeur matinale, résonnant par tous les pores de son être de flammes. Il hurla de frayeur, se cogna contre la grande cloche de cuivre, brailla mille prières soufflées d'une flammèche, paniqué.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, les yeux plus mer que bleus englués par le sel du sommeil, la bouche grande ouverte et le corps lié d'une corde, accroché par la taille ? Il s'agissait en fait du fils du sonneur de cloches, Rozace, qui, comme à son habitude, venait nettoyer la cloche principale dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Il descendit alors de ses hauteurs, perplexe, et lui dit :

« Quel est ton nom ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Dégages de mon chemin. »

Et Azel, rassuré, lui répondit, du miel dans la voix :

« On me nomme Azel, le démon du feu. J'habite ici depuis deux jours, et jamais encore tu n'avais sonné aussi fort. Je m'en irais, pour sûr, à une seule condition. »

Et Rozace, borné comme une truffe et délicat comme une plume, n'écouta point la condition d'Azel, trop pressé d'accomplir son devoir avec le plus de justesse possible. Il accepta. Ainsi se conclut donc le pacte chimérique entre Azel et Rozace, où l'un avait promis chaque jour une glace à l'eau de mer à l'autre, et ou l'autre avait juré de ne jamais le quitter.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, et peu à peu, Rozace se lia d'amitié avec Azel. Pour lui, le démon prit même forme humaine, se changeant parfois en un humain famélique à la crinière rouge feu et aux yeux très verts, deux petites fentes de lumière verticales brillant sur ses pommettes, tel un rappel de sa condition éternelle. Au bout d'un an, Rozace confia ses sentiments au démon. Azel, qui n'avait plus rien éprouvé depuis cent ans, lui avoua ressentir la pareille, et une passion sans merci les dévora pendant trois cent cinquante-huit jours, pas un de plus.

Trois cent cinquante-huit exactement car, au trois cent cinquante neuvième jour, Rozace raconta à Azel avoir rencontré une jeune femme, Shione, et en être, dès le premier regard, tombé désespérément amoureux. Bien sûr, cela ne plus pas à l'être de feu, qui, bleu de rage, voulu retenir Rozace. Mais ses efforts furent vains. Alors, au crépuscule du trois cent cinquante neuvième jour, Azel regarda Rozace partir au bras de la douce demoiselle à la chevelure noire, sans un dernier au revoir. Et il pleura, son cœur magique se consumant faiblement dans sa poitrine flottante, stoppant net la course du soleil. Ainsi, il n'y eut plus que des couchers de soleil rougeoyants à Twinlight Town, parfois éclatants, presque dorés.

En bon démon qu'il était, Azel laissa partir Rozace, par amour, lâchant de lui-même les règles du pacte. Cependant, un autre incident survint. Quelques temps après le départ de Rozace, Azel apprit que celui-ci avait amené Shione à la tour de l'horloge, lui faisant goûter les glaces à l'eau de mer, fruit du précieux pouvoir d'Azel qu'il avait continué d'utiliser, et ce, après avoir délaissé le démon et son pacte. Furieux, Azel se rendit donc un soir à la tour de l'horloge, les surprit tous les deux et, grandissant, pareil à un volcan de vengeance, un immense oiseau de feu où percerait à peine deux belles pierres vertes, il brûla Shione. Dévorant ses souvenirs, sa mémoire et son cœur, déchirant sa peau et cramant ses entrailles, il les laissa ensuite, encore fumantes, aux pieds de Rozace.

Le fils du sonneur de cloche, fou de douleur, se jeta alors du haut de la tour, s'écrasant sur la place en contrebas, le corps meurtri par le train d'airain et l'âme brisée, son cœur à demi sortit de sa poitrine car ayant implosé dans la chute.

On ne sut décrire la douleur du démon après ça. Celui-ci grandit encore, embrasant tout sur son passage, ouvrant les corps des habitants de chacune des Cités de Sillusiopolis dans l'espoir, dit-on, d'y trouver le cœur de Rozace. Il flamba les fleurs, détruit les jardins, immola les enfants. Et, petit à petit, tous les cœurs de Sillusiopolis s'envolèrent vers Kindomèrts. Alors, Kindomèrts, autrefois Cité Lunaire, devint la ville de lumière, et Sillusiopolis, sa jumelle, devint la Cité Sommeil. Le monde qui n'a jamais été. Un monde endormi où les spectres sommeillent et crient leur désespoir, face à l'injustice de l'histoire d'Azel et Rozace.

Aujourd'hui, de nombreuses Nymphes, encore résidentes à Kindomèrts, prétendent qu'Azel, devenu fou, ce serait enfermé dans la Forêt de Feu, un sanctuaire créé de lui-même à partir d'une forêt vierge. Et cette forêt se trouverait par de là les catacombes de la ville lumière, perdue depuis plus de mille ans.

Et c'est ce que Demyx cherchait. Et c'est ce qu'il cherche, dans l'espoir de pouvoir, un jour, réveiller Sillusiopolis, afin de lui rendre sa gloire et sa beauté d'antan. Afin de récupérer les cœurs de tous ces gens. Afin de pouvoir sauver le trio maudit.

Azel, Rozace, et Shione.

Mais pour l'instant, Demyx cherche, et il ne trouve pas. Il saute, il coure, il rit et il hurle, comme indiqué partout sur les murs alentours et humides, comme lui murmurent les perles d'eau qui tombent au-dessus de sa tête. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'il se grattait la tempe en cherchant une solution, Demyx accuse le coup d'une goutte plus lourde que les autres, s'écrasant sur son crâne avant de terminer sa course plus bas, sur le sol calcaire des catacombes.

Et là, la solution s'offrit à ses prunelles.

« Sauter plus haut, courir plus loin, rire plus clair et hurler plus fort, inverser le temps et faire monter l'amie, petite chose deviendra torrent et la Forêt de Feu se fondra dans la pluie. »

Il avait beau sauter, courir, rire et hurler, cela n'était fait que pour lui indiquer de se souvenir. Azel avait été un feu follet, qui coure et qui saute. Puis, avec Rozace, il avait ri. Enfin, à sa mort, il avait hurlé. Le temps à inverser n'avait donc aucun rapport avec la métaphysique.

Il s'agissait juste de la météo. Une petite loupiote continua d'éclairer gracieusement le cerveau de Demyx. Donc, puisque qu'il fallait inverser les deux saisons de Sillusiopolis, cela voulait dire que… faire monter l'amie ? Euh. Sa seule amie ici, c'était l'eau. Mais oui ! Les deux saisons de Sillusipolis ! Si Azel était le feu, Rozace était la pluie. Alors Demyx fit apparaitre ses esprits des eaux, et leur demanda gentiment de bien vouloir inonder la caverne, imprégnant ainsi le sol de liquide.

Le torrent pouvait commencer. Lentement, les petites gouttes se mêlèrent aux jets puissants des Reflets d'eau, puis tout forma un petit ruisseau, et enfin, de rivière bouillante, la caverne devint torrent. L'eau se fondait partout, gonflant la pierre sous les pieds de Demyx, tel un ballon mou et rocheux, où son corps s'enfonçait doucement. Suffoquant, le jeune homme appuya violement dans la pierre et, pareil à un abcès géant, elle creva, libérant une fente béante d'un blanc nitescent.

Et, enfin, devant ses yeux ébahis, se dressait la Forêt de Feu. Lorsqu'il sortit, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses esprits ayant regagné ses poches, Demyx offrit un merveilleux sourire à la nature, croyant apercevoir plusieurs milliers d'arbres toujours coincés en automne, comme lui était resté bloqué dans les tréfonds de Kindomèrts. Mais il n'en était rien. Car en vérité, c'était la Forêt entière qui brûlait, renaissant constamment de ses cendres, dans un cercle mauvais et infini. Les animaux crevaient, dansant dans les flammes souples et étouffant sous la braise ponceau dans des souffrances inimaginables avant de, platement, revenir à la vie.

Demyx écarquilla les yeux. C'est beau. C'est l'enfer.

Il était à présent dans la Forêt de Feu. Il avait réussi. Enfin, presque.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver Azel et lui faire entendre raison, en somme. Mais tout de même. Avec précaution, Demyx marcha donc sur le sol, sifflotant dans sa tête, et ce, pendant un quart d'heure. Puis, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il tournait en rond. Il pesta.

A ce moment précis, un rire monstrueux résonna partout autour de lui, ricochant dans les écorces vides, faisant vibrer l'air et trembler les oiseaux. C'était un rire acide, un rire cru et fatigué, amer et insipide. Presque las, aurait juré Demyx. Le rire du démon.

« Tires toi, c'est retenu ? MAINTENANT ! » Explosait-il, blanc de haine et noir de colère.

Son ton était sec, comme si aucune émotion n'avait jamais percé la froideur de sa voix. Et pourtant, songea le jeune garçon, c'était faux. Azel avait éprouvé, un jour.

Azel avait ressenti, Azel avait aimé. Il devait lui parler.

« Je suis Demyx. Et je veux te voir, en fait. Pour… un pacte. Pour faire un pacte. » Articula-t-il, avec douceur.

« Je ne fais… Plus de pactes. Avec personne. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Va-t'en, Demyx. Ou qui que tu sois. »

La dernière phrase d'Azel semblait avoir été soufflée, presque comme une bougie que l'on éteint. Puis, graduellement, les flammes merveilleuses diminuèrent autour de Demyx, jusqu'à ne former qu'un large cercle, à la fois étroit et étincelant, fait de rouge, de bleu et d'or. Le cœur de la Forêt de Feu. L'être d'origine d'Azel. Ou du moins, ce qu'il semblait avoir été. Devant Demyx se dressait en effet un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, le visage creusé et mince, l'allure dégingandée, les cheveux brûlants et les yeux verts poison. Et sous ses yeux, ce qui semblait autrefois des fentes paraissait comme des larmes, noires de peine et de suie, marquée sous ses paupières, haineuses. Et Azel le fixait, du haut de ces siècles d'âge, tout gonflé de sa tristesse et de son amour perdu à jamais.

Et Demyx lui rendait son regard.

« Je voudrais faire un pacte, s'il te plait, Azel. »

Brusquement, le démon fut pris d'un rire nerveux. La tête dans une main, il convulsait à l'écoute de la demande, semblant se répéter silencieusement ces quelques mots sortis d'un passé trop lointain.

« J'ai dit non. T'es incapable de t'en souvenir ? »

Demyx ne se froissa pas au ton moqueur de sa voix. Au lieu de cela, il préféra poser une question, les yeux vrillés dans ceux d'Azel.

« Je suis venu ici parce que je me demandais : comment peut-on porter un deuil aussi longtemps ? »

Les yeux d'Azel se fermèrent. Un instant, Demyx vit passer comme une ébauche de souvenir sur ces traits, et il lui parut plus amical, plus ouvert. Mais cette image fut éphémère.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre plus de mille ans, sans jamais trouver ce que tu recherches. D'être vide, inlassablement, indubitablement, impitoyablement vide. Vide comme avant. Rozace était le seul que j'aimais. Avec lui j'avais… L'impression d'avoir un cœur. »

L'homme devant lui s'était plié, serrant sa poitrine de toutes ses forces, essayant tant bien que mal de faire sortir quelques larmes de ses yeux secs. Cela fit de la peine à Demyx. Il criait silencieusement, la bouche tordue d'une douleur indicible. Azel, depuis mille ans, était malheureux.

« Il m'a trahit. Il est… Partit. » Cracha-t-il, faiblement, au ras du sol.

Alors Demyx s'approcha et, avec tendresse, le releva. Azel le fixa un moment, toute rage envolée, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds y vu quelqu'un de bon. Meurtri, plein de malice et amoureux. Décidément non, Azel n'était pas mauvais. Pas pour Demyx, en tous cas.

« On va faire un pacte, toi et moi. Ici, dans ta Forêt de Feu. » Commença-t-il.

« Je t'offre mon cœur, et je te promets que tu vas revoir Rozace. En échange, tu libères le cœur de Shione ainsi que… tous ceux prisonniers de Kindomèrts. D'accord ? »

Azel haussa les épaules, mais ses iris flambaient d'une joie nouvelle, éblouissante. Avec lenteur, il acquiesça.

« C'est retenu. Tu vas mourir, non ? »

Demyx lui offrit un joli sourire, fit une croix sur sa poitrine.

« Oui. Mais je tiendrais ma promesse. Bon voyage, Azel. »

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, une fine perle sombre mouillant sa joue, avec délicatesse.

« Merci. Bon voyage, Demyx. »

Enfin, le démon déploya une marée de flammes denses, se noyant lui-même dans cet ensemble onduleux et inconstant, rougeâtre et orangé. Il engloba Demyx, aspirant son cœur, scintillant de millions d'éclats minuscules, et, de plein fouet, vit apparaitre en lui le souvenir de Rozace. Rozace était dans son cœur, et ce, depuis tout ce temps. Son cœur à lui. Son cœur de démon. Juste là. Alors Azel éclata d'un rire franc, un rire chaleureux et brûlant, un rire vivant. Et soudain, il explosa. Le souffle incandescent terrassa la Forêt de Feu, la caverne des catacombes s'écroula. Puis Kindomèrts s'ouvrit. De la terre blanche de la Cité Lunaire jaillirent des cœurs de lumières, éclatant par centaines de milliers vers Sillusiopolis, piquant d'étoiles le ciel ténébreux de la Cité Sommeil, provoquant son réveil tant attendu. Le cœur de Shione vola lui aussi très haut et, dans le ciel, Rozace et Azel virent qu'elle souriait.

Demyx aussi, le vit. C'était la fin de son voyage, il le savait.

Et bientôt, il rentrerait à la maison, dans le cœur de quelqu'un digne de l'aimer. Comme Rozace pour Azel.

Fin. »

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez quand Zexion ferma le livre, les larmes aux yeux.

Et lui, était-il digne d'aimer Demyx ? Il lui avait fait une place dans son cœur. Grâce à ce minuscule carnet miteux, il se sentait revivre, chaque nuit qui passait. C'était comme si, comme Azel, il n'avait pas eu de cœur, jusqu'à maintenant.

Zexion regarda l'heure. Trois heures quarante. Bientôt quatre heures. Dans peu de temps, il lui faudrait se lever, dire adieu à ce monde merveilleux. Dire au revoir à son livre, à ce soir à Demyx. Et ça, Zexion ne le voulait pas. Il aimait Demyx, maintenant. Il le savait, lui aussi.

Tout comme Demyx aimait la mer, et les autres.

Alors Zexion, au détriment de ses habitudes, au détriment des gouvernantes, ferma la porte, ce jour-là. Il n'attendit pas le soir. Si Demyx existait, alors il allait lui écrire.

Oui, ce jeune garçon que l'on appelait Zexion se saisit donc de sa plume, posée dans son plumier, sur sa table de nuit, et commença à écrire, juste après l'histoire que je vous de viens de vous conter. Il allait devenir une part de l'histoire de Demyx. Une part de votre histoire.

Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour bientôt. Vous verrez ce soir, sous les lattes de votre lit.

Regardez bien.

Et, après tout, c'est moi l'auteure, non ?

Je fais ce que je veux. Vous lirez mon histoire.

« Fin. »


End file.
